Plasma
by Imyoshi
Summary: Someone should've told Cinder Fall that plasma burned hotter than fire. Luckily for her, Shelia Go had a teaching degree in Villainy one-o'-one and some spare time on her hands. Now if only the princess could stop yapping long enough to pay attention. Shego hated repeating herself twice. Anymore and there was a thirty percent chance she'd go full sidekick on her.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Kim Possible or RWBY.

* * *

 **Plasma**

 **By: Imyoshi**

Someone was going to die tonight.

Cinder Fall wasn't having the best of days. Both Roman and Neo have proven incompetent in their regards of finishing off Tukson, so naturally the job fell to Emerald and Mercury. A simply delay at best, nothing more, nothing less, but one that shouldn't have happened to begin with. It wasn't the fact the job took time out of their schedule, she could overlook that, but it was mere thought of Roman ignoring her request to pursue his more underhanded goals.

Such subordination wouldn't stand with her. She'd make sure to remind Roman who he was _working_ for.

Tapping her glass heels impatiently on the asphalt, alone, blending perfectly into the night sky, Cinder was expecting Emerald and Mercury to return any moment from the task at hand. Tukson should be no more that she believed, but the criminal would prefer to hear it coming out the mouth out of her subordinates. Loose ends needed to dealt with and her cautious nature allowed her no peace of mind until they were.

However, caution was a fickle mistress. At the drop of a pin, it could change and be conveyed in an entirely different objective.

To prove a point, her frustrations were overshadowed by a new development. A tear in the air, a few meters ahead of her, appear out of the blue. It illuminated the entire cargo bay, perching the darkness in a beacon of green, florescent light that resembled that of neon. Compared to the darkness, it was bright and nauseating, only witnessed by Cinder's intrusion. No one else was around to see it.

No one else was around to believe her.

Before she could further narrow her eyes at the enigma transpiring before her, a woman stepped out with a scowl matching her own, appearing to carry around an air of laziness. Cinder had never seen a sight like this before. A person just walked out a hole in the air without as much as a second glance. Her skin was pale-green and she wore a skintight jumpsuit that complimented her body's unique features, black and green with a checkered design. Her eyes were a dark shade of green, darker than Emerald's hair, and her hair was just as black as her own. There was an air around her. It spoke of haughtiness and confidence.

Skill was clearly evident with the lazy way she moved about.

The villain couldn't help but compare herself to the mysterious woman. Just with a passing glance alone, they're both mystical and alluring in their own right, beautiful, perfect, and dangerous with a hint of hostility. The one major difference between them was their eyes; Cinder's were always filled with malevolent intent. Her mysterious stranger's just appeared bored.

Like the concept of stepping out a hole in space mattered little to her.

The portal closed without a sound and she hid in the shadows, Mercury and Emerald momentarily forgotten. Cinder's point of interest glared around the cargo bay, appearing uninterested in it all until she looked up, still soundly bored.

"So, this is the place Dr. D mentioned? Huh? Whoa! Would you look at that... the moon's broken? Split in two! I should take a picture. That'll give the blue dork an idea or two."

Cinder glared from the amusing tone the green woman possessed, mumbling to herself and only herself. "What's going on here? Who is this woman?"

 _Vibrate_!

Reaching for her wrist communicator, the green woman answered the little device with a good smirk and teasing tone. "What's up, Doc?"

The joke flew over Dr. Drakken's scientific genius. "Ah! Shego! I see you made it! Good! Now, if my calculations are correct, the space around there should be surrounded by the gems that granted you and your annoying brothers those powers. Based on the special genetic composition of your body, and the cations and anions floating in the air, those gems should quickly begin breaking down to be absorbed through your skin like heaps of radiation, but in order to absorb their full radiation, you need to be directly holding. Only then shall increase your power! But be warned, changes happening at such a rapid speed pace with hurt. So be prepared."

Shego licked her lips, salute mocking in every way. All she heard was power. "Roger that, Dr. D!"

True to his word, the stinging did happen a minute or two later, but Shego kept her evil smirk strong as she felt her muscles tighten and then expand. The air majorly did something different to her body, which was devastatingly obvious. Shego felt good, real good. She felt better than she had in years. Like she could singlehandedly take over the world with both her arms tied behind her back.

What amazing strength!

Glancing to her left, she smirked as her instincts screamed at for plasma's properties, and waved her hand towards an idle tanker, bursting the metal in a firestorm of power that was all plasma and unrivaled heat. The green chemical state melted the metal in seconds, leaving nothing but a puddle of heated steel and scrap. Her molecules sped up in succession, further pushing the chemical reaction to allow for a greater discharge of heat and power. Not to mention all the atoms in her body allowed for a greater buildup of power to control.

Forming a tight fist, Shego knew something was up with the way her plasma glowed in a deadly fashion. No way was her plasma this powerful before. Unlike her previous control, the plasma didn't dissipate upon contact. All the ions transferred the heat and energy upon contact, losing none of their temperature from a small and rapid collision.

Forming a fist, Shego gawked at her plasma intensified glove. "I don't know what it is about this place, but I feel ten years younger! This must be that something-something Dr. D was spewing on about. I feel fantastic!"

"Shego? Shego! Shego, are you there?" Her musing was cut off from Dr. Drakken trying to reach her through her wrist communicator. "Shego! Answer me!"

Pouting, she glared through the tiny screen. "Put a sock in it, I'm here, I'm here! And you were right—for once—this place really did a number on my powers. And speaking of powers..." Shego peered around the bay, indifferent to the signs of advance life around her. "So... this is the hunk of rock where my comet came from, huh? Weird this place gave me my powers."

Her boss coughed. "Well, to be precise, your powers came from the planet's satellite..." Shego didn't seem to understand. "The planet's moon, Shego, that's where your meteorite originally detached. I only sent you to the satellites planet because its moon is currently inhabitable for human life, but fragments exist on the planet that's holding it down."

The sidekick merely whistled with eyes narrowed in slight amazement and boredom. She looked up to the broken moon once more, smirk growing. "Freaky. Feels like I've stepped into one of those sci-fi movies you love so much."

"Yes..." Drakken agreed, getting cut off temporarily by static. "You can sight-see later, just grab as many of those rocks as you can and get out of there. Who knows what that planet's inhabitants are like? I'll send the synthodrones to pick more after you scour the area. Now, if you would please describe to me the area around you."

Her eyes traveled aimlessly around. "I'm in what looks like a cargo bay..."

She could hear laughter come from her device. "That's perfect! Everything's working out better than I could've hoped! Hurry and grab a few crates and you're off. It'll be like we were never even there."

"Alright, alright, hold your horses. I'm on it. Just give me a second—!" She was cut off when her communicator was broken off her wrist by an arrow. It remained stuck to the object, connected to a nearby tanker with the wrist straps the only thing holding it together. Suffice to say, Shego was annoyed by the sneak attack. Turning around, she glared with the intensity of a thousand suns. "Hey! What'd you do that for? I kind of needed that to get back home. You better not have fried it, or I'm going to rearrange your face."

The green menace wasn't surprised to find someone else in the cargo bay, used to a life of constant surprises and what ifs. It was the fact that said woman managed to hit her communicator off her wrist without damaging her in the process. That took some serious skills. Not to forget some serious attitude.

Who did that?

Cinder narrowed her eyes suspiciously, lowering her bow by a tiny margin. The distance between them hadn't allowed her to hear the entire conversation, but she heard plenty. A being from another universe trumped over everything else. Tukson and Roman could wait. This needed to be dealt with now. Salem had to be informed.

"You're coming with me."

Shego smirked at the commanding, no-options tone. A quick cross of her arms made the woman raise her bow. "Ha! You think just because you hit a watch off my wrist that you're some hotshot? Well, let me break it down for you, princess. That's nothing."

Cinder found her senses focused on her manner of speech. It was off. Which made sense since the green woman wasn't from this planet. Yet, she didn't dare delude herself to thinking this prey was weak. Fear had yet to make itself known on the enigma before her. That worried the Half-Maiden.

"I will not repeat myself a third time. You are coming with me."

Shego leaned on a nearby tanker, chuckling for fun. "Pushy. You know, you still haven't answered my question. Rude much?"

Cinder fired a shot meant to pierce her shoulder, but Shego merely moved a smudge back to avoid the bow, bored to the primitive weapon and undaunted by the bow piercing steel. A second arrow already headed for her chest, so she lifted up her arm and fired a concentrated burst of plasma and cremated the arrow down to ash.

When Cinder's Semblance failed to connect the dust particles, she found herself gritting her teeth. That woman hadn't dispersed her weapon; she had incinerated the dust particles until they were nothing more. For such a heat to exist, well, Cinder didn't have a clue. Fire never reached a Fahrenheit that reduced ash to particles of such size.

Concentrating a third bow, she interrogated. "What was that? What did you just do?"

Shego laughed and mocked her ignorance. "Guess this planet's the dumb one, huh? No! Wait! Let me guess, don't have space travel yet, do ya?" Cinder said nothing. "You don't! Oh! That's just rich! That was just a shot in the dark! Priceless!"

Cinder hated the way she laughed. "I asked you a—!"

"Yea, yea, shut your trap, sweetheart." Shego waved a hand and plasma breathed life in her hand. "Plasma. Learn it. Remember it. Fear it."

Cinder allowed for her heated exterior to break. Plasma? That was simply absurd. Plasma was a fluid, possibly a gas or liquid above all else. It had multiple forms. That much was true, but no form literally was merely named plasma. Fire or neon gases were examples of plasma, but they weren't considered plasma as a whole, hence the names.

Breaking it down, plasma lacked an electron, turning it into a positively charged ion with neutral atoms and free electrons. It failed to even register as a proper power. At its core, all plasma had a fluctuation between temperature and energy. The energy was scorching hot, like neon gas—something far beyond fire's capabilities—yet lacked substance. Due to plasma's density, any contact with the gas made the energy transfer minimal in comparison to fire, making the idea of weaponing it futile.

Without proper mass, exceptional energy output, and control, the power of controlling just plasma was laughable at best. It wasn't some state of concentrated matter tangible enough to burn her arrows into ash, at least not for long periods of time. The energy transfer between particles didn't allow the intense heat to scorch its targets. The heat from the energy just never lasted long enough to do any real damage.

That would all change if this woman spoke the truth. If she had the power—however improbably—to condense plasma into a physical state, transfer all the energy upon contact, and then fire it at will, well, things might look grim. Concentrated fire blasts were one thing. Concentrated blasts of a hotter substance threw a whole wrench into the operations.

She couldn't have that possibility looming around.

So Cinder didn't believe her. It had to be a trick. To command such a power went unheard of. "That's not how plasma works. It's heated gas that burns the area around it. It cannot produce a stable, tangible state of matter. The energy transfer between ions is weak."

Shego smirked, firing a concentration of heated gas at her opponent. "Then this shouldn't hurt at all, pumpkin."

Cinder wasn't a fool.

She lunged out of the way of the projectile ball of heat, ignoring the way her face burned from the almost-close contact as the ball of plasma crashed into a nearby metal tanker. The woman turned around and glared at the melting metal, hating how easily and _quickly_ her opponent scorched it to that degree of burn. Not even the Maiden powers granted such heat.

So much for it being a state of gas.

Fear wasn't a conveyed emotion Cinder experienced—outside of Salem's influence—on a normal basis. Such an emotion was practically foreigner to her. So it required her a moment to realize the trickle of sweat building on her neck was due from the intense heat of melting metal.

Logically, her and Dust-infused outfit provided her with a relatively high heat resistance—far stronger than anything naturally occurring in Remnant. Half her Maiden powers granted her the use of fire, but she wouldn't dare blindly challenge a power that could melt her arrows midflight.

Knowing her prey wasn't so helpless; Cinder gripped her bow tightly and aimed at the dangerous woman. In a different world, different time, things could've been. Who knew? They could've ended up as partners. That was before she retaliated and fired that ball of gas near her face.

"Do not beg after your defeat. I allowed you a chance to comply peacefully."

Shego shook her head and began walking toward the archer, cracking her fingers. Her sinister smile glowed within the moonlight. Each step alleviated the gravity of the sitch. She was just itching for a fight. Any reason to get the blood flowing, plus she owed the woman for interrupting her chat with Drakken. Damn blue boy wasn't going to be happy when she got back to him.

She already felt the impossible lecture coming.

"I guess I'm gonna have to school ya'." Shego smirked with her hands bunched together in a menacing green glow. "Face it, Spitfire; you're in way over your head. So run along now before you really get burned. Last warning."

The arrow Cinder fired never made it near Shego, incinerated in a blast of green plasma. She shot a few more, hoping to catch the woman off-guard, but the sidekick unleashed a torrent of concentrated plasma in one fell swoop. It demolished all her arrows and headed right for her.

Lunging back, she dodged the arc of plasma, allowing her eyes to witness the melting of the nearby tankers hit by its trajectory.

Plasma was the purest form of fire, practically impossible to create in Remnant. Only Atlas scientists have the know-how to create such a state of matter, and even then their resources were limited at best. Plasma required the most complicated of machinery to control and wield, unstable at its core and unparalleled to chaos. To see such an individual command the power with ease surprised Cinder. To see said individual running at her with a plasma-powered fist drove Cinder two steps back.

Forgoing arrows, she manipulated the dust in the air to form duel swords and intercepted her assailant's attempt to cut her face with her sharpened gloves. Her weapons, unlike her arrows, held out with her Aura adding a second layer to combat against the heat. But this kitty had claws, and she never let up on her assault to scratch her body. If Cinder moved left, she aimed to inflict a claw mark across her torso. If she moved right, a claw aimed right for her stomach. Back was met with burns.

Forward was the only way to go about it.

Parrying a swipe meant for her arm, Cinder pushed green's hand up; fingers interlocked, and concentrated a burst of fire for the sidekick's midriff. She never made it that far. The green woman had used her leverage to act as an anchor and dug her feet into her chest, using her body as a stepping stone to remove herself from the blast range.

Cinder blinked.

Using _her_ hand and body to dodge? That move had been entirely unorthodox. It lacked refinedness in the arts of combat. No one moved like that. Animals, maybe, but humans didn't. She wished to have more time to ponder of it, but her prey was back on the attack, claws now bursting with a higher concentration of plasma.

Playing it safe, Cinder blocked each and every claw, making sure to slide each strike a different path to throw off the woman's carrying velocity and momentum. The heat from the strikes was very real. One misstep could spell disaster, and this green woman appeared to love close-hand combat. The ever growing smirk on her face told of a natural born fighter that loved to scrap.

Testing her, she sidestepped and pushed her foot out, causing the strange woman to misbalance. Cinder then landed her fist directly on Shego's chest, fingers charged with a ball of fire and Aura. The momentum flung the sidekick across the cargo bay, crashing through a metal tanker and into a pile of Dust. She hardly expected the fire to accomplish anything, preluding more on the tanker's behalf.

Her hopes were crushed when green glowed out from within. The dent in the middle, however devastating, melted from the plasma burning inside. Her foe then stepped out the tanker, smirk ever present. To make matters twice as convoluted, every Dust fragment radiated a hefty shade of green— _every single one of them_ —as if that woman was Dust itself.

As if that didn't throw the status quo out the window, her plasma burned hotter in her hands, growing in intensity with the Dust glows dropping. A correlation existed somewhere, but Shego didn't allow her to fester on it, firing a tirade of plasma her way with a single hand. The other held a Dust shard that was slowly losing its color.

Cinder quickly responded by firing her own volley of fire, but found her heat ineffective against plasma's heat. She dodged then at the last second, preparing another set of arrows all aimed for her chest, but found her fingers lacking in the pull. The woman had gathered up a handful of Dust, aiming her attention at the little gems that appeared to lose their glow the longer she held onto them.

"Wow, Drakken wasn't kidding. These things take me back when my stupid brothers and I got our powers." Shego actually smiled wholesomely at the memory. "Never thought I would see them again, at least not without their nauseating glow. Maybe I'll keep some as a souvenir?"

What the woman said confused Cinder.

She was absorbing the power of the Dust. Sort of like Hazel, except Cinder saw no foreseeable backlash and this woman only needed to touch them, not plunge them straight into her body. Even then they reacted to her presence when she was just near them, evidence being the glowing tanker behind her.

This was bad.

Four Dust shards provided a great deal of power, but if this woman could absorb them, and without consequence or limit, then fighting around shipping containers of Dust was a terrible idea. If she was allowed to absorb all the Dust, well, to put facts straight, Cinder needed to stop her while she still maintained the upper hand.

Pulling her bow's string tightly, she aimed for vital spots, no longer interested in taking this woman alive. Any upsurge of power and defiance needed to be dealt with harshly, if not with an endgame of death. And she didn't dare gamble the chance of her Dust ingraining abilities having a foreseeable limit. Some people just needed to die.

The first two out of her three arrows missed their intended targets with Shego clawing the last arrow in half, finding her knuckles stinging. Albeit there was pain, Shego smirked at the challenge, illuminating her hands in an abundance of plasma. She made sure to check her hand by spreading her claws in a buildup of power.

"Whoa, that one stung. You fight dirty. I like that. You're a lot more fun than this other princess who likes to run and scrap. It gets old real fast. But you're different. So let's play!"

Like a flip of the switch, the game suddenly changed. This woman began to acrobat like some circus freak. She flipped in the air, exposing her body to numerous openings, back, shoulders, and head were all exposed, and then delivered a nasty haymaker to Cinder's chin.

The half-maiden had been so distracted by the wasteful moves and the word _princess_ that she forgot to block. A mistake on her part, one she wouldn't make twice. However, the mistake was already costing her. Her opponent concentrated a sphere of plasma between her hands, turning it into a perfect sphere, and fired the blast. However, that had only been a distraction. When Cinder dodged the orb, the other woman had fired a beam of plasma at a crane line holding a tanker up, melting the metal and flinging the tanker at her general direction.

Dirty handed tactics that Cinder could appreciate.

Glaring, Cinder charged forward and cut the tanker in half, momentarily distracted by the shards of Dust spilling out. Their glows all varied for a short second, but then they all turned that same shade of green and decimated in luminosity. She quickly brought up her blade, intercepting the green woman's slash between all the Dust. Yet, this time around, her blade couldn't compete with the burning plasma and her claws managed to scratch through and slice some of her skin.

Cinder kicked her away and used her fire to perch herself up at the top of a pile of tankers. Once a safe distance, she stopped to stare at the scorch marks across her weapon. It made her frown. If only she had the other half of the Maiden powers, then things would've already ended. Such musing was wasteful and she soon found the woman leaping between pinched corners of tankers to reach Cinder. Her hands continued to glow in green, she leapt above her, by several feet, then plunged downward, and Cinder narrowly avoided getting him by a technique that was nothing but brute strength.

The sidekick found her hand stuck in the metal, plasma not burning fast enough, and used the tanker's weight to suspend her body and angle a kick to Cinder's torso. She then freed her hand and threw the melting metal.

Cinder easily dodged it, flicking it away with a blast of fire, but her worries laid elsewhere. Like the fighting style of his green beast. One minute she was long-ranged and meticulous with her aiming, and the next she was throwing all her weight around and delivering halfhearted blows that barely qualified as real damage or elegance.

Who fought like that?

Such wasted movements. This wasn't fighting for survival. This was fighting for sport.

Shego smirked at her opponent's quietness. "What's wrong with you? Running out of steam?"

Cinder frowned.

How dare she say such a ridiculous query? She would retaliate with simple displeasure. It'd be easy, too. Alas, other matters needed rectifying, like deducing the name of her soon to be dead rival. Such power, while interesting and alluring, was going to be snuffed out. Be a shame not to deduce the name of the owner.

"Tell me, green one, where are you from? Why are you here? I saw you come through a hole in the air. Not exactly a commodity around Remnant."

"And my greeting for visiting was an arrow to the wrist? Harsh." Cinder waited patiently and ignored the quip. The sidekick pouted thoughtfully. "Long story short, princess, not from this rock floating in space. And as for the _hole_ , well, my boss can be a real loose screw at times, but I gotta hand it to him. Sometimes his toys really do work."

Cinder carefully dissected a few words mentioned. Like space, toys, and the more important of all, boss. This Dust-absorbing woman had a boss, someone that _ordered_ her around and demanded loyalty? Now Cinder felt an urge of panic build in her soul. Unknown technology always acted as a hidden variable in plans, both good and bad.

Better not to take the chance to find out which side it belonged to. "What is your name?"

She leaned down and plucked a crystal from out the hole on the tanker. "The name's Shego, don't wear it out. What about you, Spitfire? Got a name? Or am I going to keep calling you, Spitfire?"

Cinder ignored the mockery and modestly smirked. "You may call me Cinder. Shego? What an odd name."

Shego snorted and threw the drained shard away. "Says the girl who's named Cinder. And what's with the glass heels? Cinderella, much?" She paused suddenly and then laughed. "Oh! Now I get it! Cinder-rella! Glass heels! Ha!"

Cinder didn't see the correlation Shego saw, but it didn't make the mockery any less infuriating. This woman before her, _Shego_ , lacked etiquette and simple grace. Her regard for her opponents was poor. Her tactics were abrasive. Add in her unusual style of fighting, Dust absorption, plasma capabilities, and possible technology advancements from a different world, and Cinder had a serious problem laughing before her.

Without warning, Shego glared down to see an eye of fire brewing underneath her feet. She moved quickly enough, scarcely dodging the pillar of fire from burning her. A few followed after and the sidekick grunted in annoyance, blowing away a few bangs of her hair.

Cinder used the distraction to take aim and fire a volley of arrows, hoping to hit Shego mid-flight, but her arrows never hit her. Shego used her own plasma to change her velocity and trajectory, not only dodging the arrows, but the pillars of fire as well. She was then firing plasma at Cinder, forcing the Half-Maiden to leap off the melting tanker and end her pillars of fire.

Clearly, the long-range wasn't going to cut it. Shego could dish out just as much plasma as Cinder could arrows and fire. It might've been a possible stalemate, however, the longer the fight dragged on, the worse it got for Cinder. Shego could and would absorb the surrounding Dust, courtesy of her perplexing anatomy and freakish glowing hands.

In due time, this woman could possibly upsurge Salem, maybe even the entire world.

Cinder Fall wouldn't allow that.

She slowly ignited her hands, abandoning everything else for a close-quarters fight with her arms turning into the shade of magma. Her Maiden fire burned with mixed in Aura, heat hotter than anything naturally made in Remnant, but did it have the power to combat concentrated plasma? She'd have to bet on the power of the Maidens to guide her. Everything else proved worthless.

Shego walked forward, looking down at Cinder from the melting tanker, smirk ever present. She wrapped a hand around her fist, cracking her fingers into place as her temper began to sizzle. Her plasma burst forward and reacted violently.

"So? Play time is over? Fine by me! Just don't go crying to your momma when I burn that pretty face of yours!"

Shego fired a shower of plasma down, using Cinder's reluctance to dodge as an opening to exploit. Her body raced down from the tanker, knee out, and barely missed crashing into her plaything, shattering asphalt instead. She then cocked a fist back and aimed for Shego's face, angry when the sidekick grabbed her fist between her fingers, colliding fire with plasma in a battle of opposing heats. Sparks flew between orange and green flew and opposite emotions were illuminated in the glow.

One thirty serious and the other seventy percent mock.

Shego aimed a roundhouse kick for her head, amused when Cinder lifted her other arm to block, and then attempted to use her body as a weight. Sadly, Cinder Fall didn't make the same mistake twice. She twisted her arm to grab Shego's ankle and toss her across the pavement, hoping for her to land on her back so she could deliver a killing blow to the chest.

None of that happened.

Shego easily landed on her feet and met Cinder's elbow with her own. Heat versus heat. Fire versus fire. Residue scorch marks covered the shipping yard from the flying sparks. Tankers were melted and the heat around the two had escalated to record-breaking levels. Yet, neither of the fighters sweated under the intense conditions.

Somehow Shego still mocked the Half-Maiden, using the burning flames to emphasize her nasty smirk. "Face it, Spitfire; you're not in my league. So give up before you really get burned."

Cinder _humphed_ and angled her free fist below their chest, intending to deliver a nasty for her stomach, but Shego cupped her hand and met her flame with hers. Both arms were locked in a heated struggle. In-between the deadlock, she'd never admit this out loud, but the plasma burned beyond her expectations. Her Aura acting as a buffer proved to be her saving grace.

Plasma was supposed to be a gas or liquid! How could it burn this intensely?

Cinder intended to end this any way possible, that included borrowing one of Shego's peculiar moves and use _her_ body as an anchor of weight. Which she did, jumping up to connect her glass heels to Shego's chest while their hands remained locked in position. The move did its job and flung the sidekick against a tanker with tremendous. Cinder didn't even allow herself the tiniest of seconds to appreciate her handiwork, feet running and fist thrown back, ready to deliver a life-ending punch to Shego's head.

Her attack barely missed.

Shego had swirled her head at the last possible moment, making Cinder connect her glowing hand with the metal and end up with her hand momentarily trapped in the tanker. This small exposure allowed Shego to deliver a nasty uppercut with a plasma-infused hand, connecting jaw with a knuckle sandwich. Only problem for Cinder, her hand didn't allow her to fly off.

She remained stuck.

Narrowing her eyes, Cinder desperately pulled her arm while conjuring up a sword to deal with the close-proximity Shego. The sword hardly lasted, cut into pieces from sharp claws, but it bought her enough time to pull her hand free, and just in the nick of time as well.

Shego had attempted to claw her eyes out.

Distancing herself from the green woman, she frowned upon the heat burning underneath her chin. Heat resistance or not, that spot burned like the sun. To make matters worse, Shego melted the remaining metal off the tanker, taking immense pleasure from the Dust crystal glowing inside and waltzed right in. They first glowed like a rainbow in her presence, then, like a twisted nightmare, each one of them turned into that shade of green that resembled her skin.

Cinder allowed her instincts to drive her, arrows already aimed to detonate the Dust from inside. Shego could _not_ be allowed to absorb all that Dust! The consequences were too dire to consider.

Her arrows flew and hit their mark, triggering piles of Dust to react. The resulting explosion scattered the metal fragments of the bottom tanker, allowing the other ones to fall upon Shego in a furry of fire. That should undoubtedly be the end of it. No could survive being crushed in an explosion. It was like getting kicked into a high-voltage tower that collapsed right after. If she somehow did survive this, she wouldn't know her next move. Now, could she have survived that?

 _Anything was possible_.

The debris of metal and smoke made it hard to see through the ash cloud. A sudden burst of plasma cleared up the air in no time, and out stepped Shego with her uniform torn and hair frizzled. She had a deep frown and malice glare without a hint of sarcasm. Plasma endlessly escalated in her palms.

Play time was over.

Cinder had to mock her. "Now who's out of whose league?"

Shego lifted her hand and amplified her plasma to that higher than Fluorescent Lights. She normally never pushed her plasma to such temperatures, hating the smell of burnt flesh and smoldering carcasses, but she'd pull an exception for Spitfire. No one was allowed to walk away after they humiliated her to such a degree. She'd show her the true power of pure plasma.

Ionization and intense temperature created the green glow in her hands. Kinetic energy of the particles allowed the heat to rise in a tightly coiled system. Rising density gave it a form and weight. All factored into a pair of hands of immeasurable heat and transferable energy.

Ready to end this, Shego slowly walked before taking a running sprint for women. Cinder was more than ready and intercepted both her fists with cupped palms, but found separating herself almost immediately. A long, agonizing burn settled within her palms, and when she peered down at her hands, she gasped from the scorch marks that erased the Maiden fire and left behind blackened skin. Aura already attempted to heal the injuries.

Shego huffed. "Haven't you learned anything yet? You can out burn plasma with fire. It's not like fighting fire with fire. It doesn't work like that. Mine's much hotter. Mine's not some cheap trick. It's the real deal!"

Cinder cupped her charcoaled hand, aiming intently for Shego with Aura building up at the base of her palms. The Half-Maiden powers built up at the tip of hands, mixing in with Aura and absolute control. It was all or nothing now!

Shego widened her eyes and brought her arms up in a cross-guard. A wall of fire burst forward and covered a third of the cargo bay in flames with her in the dead center of the blast. Cinder made sure to concentrate and turn the reddish-orange flames into infernos of deep blue, a taxing process on her body, Aura, and soul, but one that needed to be done to finish the job. Regular flames wouldn't be enough.

Growing weak, she snuffed out the fires to inspect the damage done. Black soot covered her entire area of range, melted tankers and burned Dust littered the floor, and Shego stood in the middle with portions of her outfit burned clean off. Some areas of her peculiar green skin had second degree burns with her hair creating a small trail smoke. All this forced Cinder to frown deeply.

Only second degree burns? Why kind of heat resistance skin did plasma-generating bodies have? Blue flames had been used on her. Blue flames! The hottest part of any fire! And Shego survived a constant burst of that with only second degree burns to show for it?

Madness! It was simply incongruous madness.

"Hehe, that really burned, you know? Shego huffed, bringing down her plasma-infused arms to smirk at Cinder. "And now you've ruined my favorite outfit. It was classic. You're gonna pay for that."

Cinder hardly had time to react, still exhausted from unleashing such a torrent of flames.

Bursting forward, Shego thrust both her plasma-concentrated fists into Cinder's abdominal, blasting her plasma with the intensity of a thousand suns. Cinder's Semblance, Aura, and Half-Maiden powers fought hard, providing her with the highest level of heat protection physically possible, but it was all for naught against the forth state of matter. She could feel the burn center on her stomach before it spread all across her body in a slow and agonizing sear, like a terrible disease with no cure.

Clothes burned. Skin turned black from a center and had quickly spread across a body. Cinder glanced down and found her body turning into literal ash as her Aura failed to stop the unbelievable burn from spreading. Like a paper on fire, her skin crinkled and burned at a fast pace, and when she glared up to spite Shego, her heart stopped.

Smirking, Shego pulled her fist back, lacking any and all sympathy for the burning remains of a mock villain. All of Cinder slowly turned to a burst shell of what was once a living person, replacing her skin with charcoal blacker than anthracite. Then, starting from the base from where Shego landed her final hit, Cinder's body broke apart, fracturing away into ash to become dust to the wind.

The entire time Shego laughed, throwing her hair back without care. "Now why don't you have a nice, long rest? You've earned it... firecracker. And don't worry about me... I'm just going to go sightseeing."

Shego didn't stay to watch Cinder completely turn to ash, burning bridges was what she did, after all. No final words were given and the fiery woman soon escaped Shego's thoughts. The sidekick was more focused on leaving the cargo bay for answers. A whole new world existed for her to explore and exploit. Trivial things such as money and food were simple problems to worry about later.

For now, she was more interested at the broken moon hanging over head and getting back to Drakken with a status update.

Finding the tanker with her communicator, she plucked the device off the forgotten arrow and clicked the machine alive. Drakken's face immediately appeared on the screen, out-of-breath and in a clear panic. When he found Shego answering the line, she clearly saw the way he relaxed into his easy chair.

Aw! He was worried about her.

"Shego!" she had to hold the device back. Drakken was a screamer. "I'm so glad you're okay! We lost contact and I was about to send in synthodrones to check—!"

"Whoa! Whoa!" Shego teased, smirk playful. "Stop before you bust a rub, doc. I'm fine. Just had to deal take care of his some personal business. But the plan's back on."

Drakken sputtered, noticed her ruffled appearance, and then composed himself, acting perfectly fine for her benefit. The gesture warmed her plasma and she _humphed_ , waiting to get the show on the road. Dealing with one hothead was more than enough for this plasma burner. A second one was not on her to-do list.

"Ah! The plan! Yes! You're most right, Shego! Phase one, locate an abundant source of rocks that contain the same properties as you and your brothers, is now complete. Now, onto phase two! You properly secure the perimeter so we can send in synthodrones to collect..."

Shego listened to her boss rant, doing the inspection of the perimeter in the meantime. Except for a couple of brats, which the sidekick avoided and surveyed from afar, no one else breathed in the cargo bay. When the two teens had finally left, after inspecting the nearby damage done between the two fiery women, Drakken had sent in the synthodrones to scrub the place clean of those pesky rocks, mad scientist technology at its finest.

She made sure to inform him about the crystals properties on her skin, proving his impossible to understand math right. After everything was set into motion, she hung up and traveled out the cargo bay, in the mood to sight-see a world that lacked the technology to reach the cosmos. It seemed like a perfect place to set up a base of operations and hide from Team Impossible.

Passing a pile of dust, she glanced down and offered a passing smirk. A quick flip of her hair set her on her way. There were no remains of Cinder Fall. Nothing at least for her subordinates to find. Not with their limited knowledge and skills, anyways. Everything that was Cinder Fall was floating in the endless wind, a slave to Mother Nature's cruel design. The only burning memory of her was a green woman whose attitude scorched the very planet she walked on.

Watch out, Remnant! There was a new villainess in town, and she was in a league of her own.

* * *

 **Author Notes:** Why, because plasma can and does burn hotter than fire's highest initial temperature, and the comet angle (it is rainbow in color) really wrote itself with the broken moon and Dust being all so colorful. The sun's just a giant ball of plasma, like all stars.


End file.
